Aimless Problems
by Ayesha Raees
Summary: Its about Hinata's life. Hinata think it all over, her life and decides to start living her life now... A song fic, might continue if i get reviews! So read and Review!
1. Chapter 1

**Aimless Problems...**

**By Ayesha Raees**

"**I couldn't tell you why she felt that way,  
****She felt it everyday."**

Pain. Hurt. Reject. A person cannot live like this, yet if someone is fated to live, that person cannot help it. They say that being kind to others is the cure to all the problems. But being kind was better for others, not for her. It looked like she was born to be hated, born to be despised, born to be alone…

Hyuuga Hinata closed her eyes as she walked through the snowy road at the middle of the night. She felt bad, she felt horrible. She had worked hard but the result never came… she wasn't strong; her father just hated her for being that. It was a shame for her to belong to a noble family. She was a shame, a disgrace…

She slipped her hands in her pockets and sniffed loudly as tears began to flow down her cheeks. She looked around and realized that she was so lost in thoughts that she hadn't realized where she was. She was now standing outside the ninja academy, just right beside the swing…

Yes, the swing… it held so many memories, all very sad and depressing. It was where Uzumaki Naruto, now an ANBU, used to sit and go over his thoughts of defeat and reject. Hinata smiled slowly, but he never gave up, he never gave up because he believed in himself and he was rewarded greatly by god. He, now, had a great life where as Hinata; her life was only going down the tubes by every second.

Hinata wiped her cheeks and sat down on the cold swing; she gritted her teeth and looked at the blank blanket of the sky. The sky was empty, there were no stars and no moon… it was also blank and held no answers, just like the young Hyuuga.

"**And I couldn't help her,  
****I just watched her make the same mistakes again."**

She closed her eyes again and bit her lip drawing some blood. Blood, a liquid that flowed in veins and when slashed, it flowed out. She had lost so much blood, she had worked so hard but she achieved very little improvement. When it was time to prove herself, she couldn't do it. She wanted to become something powerful so that her father would be proud of her and the branch members would look at her in respect and honor. But her every chance was finished when she lost because she wasn't strong enough, not mentally neither physically.

She was now twenty, just turned a day ago but now she was in the streets, alone. Why? Because she wasn't worthy of being the successor of the Hyuuga clan, she wasn't strong enough to manage such an honorable clan. So as her so called father did not want her anymore, he kicked her out of the Hyuuga manor. And now she was in the streets, alone…

Naruto never realized that she liked him, he just got stronger and went on with his life… married Sakura and started his family.

Hinata tightened her grip around the rough rope that was holding the swing and licked the blood from her lips, unconsciously.

She had made so many mistakes, on missions, in life… maybe that was the reason she was suffering. That was the reason god hadn't thought of a place in this world for her…

"**What's wrong, what's wrong now?  
****Too many, too many problems."**

She was just a shadow that no one would ever remember… when she was in the team, everyone looked at her as she was an ordinary girl and as soon as they reached their homes, they forgot about her, they forgot that she ever existed or not.

All her so called friends had left her and she knew that they had all forgotten about her. She was just a shadow that appeared in their lives, a shadow that was nice to everyone but nobody really cared about what she was going through.

"**Don't know where she belongs,  
****Where she belongs."**

Hinata suddenly got up from the swing and started to walk again, a small hurtful smile on her face. Still she was glad that she remembered herself, which was a big deal wasn't it?

She stopped suddenly and looked at the rough tree in front of her. What was she feeling? She had never felt it that way… she was too nice to feel it, what was it? What was this feeling? What was it?

Slowly, a river of tears began to flow down her cheeks. She couldn't stop; it was like she was in her own world and all the surroundings had just melted away. She was crying, a feeling she already knew, but there was another feeling lingering inside her. Another feeling…

Anger.

"**She wants to go home, but nobody's home.  
****It's where she lies, broken inside."**

Nobody cared, nobody was there for her and she knew that she would live the rest of her life like this. And that made her angry… an emotion that she never felt and it was an emotion she suddenly liked. An emotion that made her do something that made her feel better.

She raised her palm, her eyebrows frowned in anger and ambition, and without another thought, she smashed her palm against the thick bark of the tree. Suddenly the tree blew up, it got destroyed, it got ripped apart by her chakra.

And when the dust settled, she just stood there, her eyes suddenly unfocused by surprise. She had unleashed a type power that she didn't even know.

Power.

Now she finds it! She finds it when it was not needed. When it was too late! Why now? Why not before?

She collapsed on her knees and started to cry bitterly. Why her? Why?

She wanted a home, she always wanted a home. When she was young and when she used to come to the Hyuuga manor after training, she never felt like home.

Home was a place that is use to make someone comfortable, but if that was true, she never had a home. Never had a place that she could call her own and never had those people who would have cared about her.

"**With no place to go,  
****No place to go to dry her eyes.  
****Broken inside."**

She was lying in the snow now, clueless and broken. The cold snow tingled her face irritatingly but she liked the feel on her warm tear strained face. A small smile graced her features slowly…

A shadow, she was, only a shadow…

"**Open your eyes and look outside,  
****Find a reason why."**

She slowly frowned and sat up as she dried her eyes with the back of her hands. Her life wasn't over. Maybe she should still stand strong. She will find a reason to survive and if looked at the bright side, it was a good thing she was disowned by her clan.

Now instead of working for her clan; she would, for once, work for herself. Make her own life, start living her own life now…!

Hinata slipped her hands in her pockets and started to walk down the street again, to where her apartment was, to where she was now living… alone.

"**You've been rejected,  
****And now you can't find what you left behind."**

Hinata smirked slightly. So what if she had been rejected? So what if she had lost her mother? So what if Naruto didn't like her? So what if Neji was stronger and better than her? So what if life wasn't treating her fair?

She felt proud of herself as she sensed the burning chakra inside her heart. She had found something that was truly for her and it was one thing that made her feel amazing. It was her new power… anger. Now she was stronger and it only happened when she unleashed her anger at the poor tree.

Because that was a time when she truly believed in herself and told herself that if being kicked out of the Hyuuga manor, she wasn't suffering but, sooner or later, the Hyuuga clan was suffering itself.

It was good thing she couldn't find what she was leaving behind and it was a good thing because it gave her a satisfying feeling when she realized that she wasn't leaving anything behind. She was escaping, she was free, she had gained liberty… something she wanted to do for a long time but never knew how to. And now she felt great when she had left everything she hated behind…

"**Be strong, be strong now.  
****Too many, too many problems.  
****Don't know where she belongs  
****Where she belongs."**

Hinata smirked again. It was true that she was alone and cold. She knew that she didn't belong to anyone and would never will. She knew she didn't have any family anymore and she knew she didn't have any friends. But she was surprised at herself that she didn't mind at all. Because now she had suddenly realized, that life won't carve itself to make you comfortable but you have to carve your life yourself and make your own destiny.

She always wanted to become the Hyuuga heiress, so everyone would trust her and she would stop all kind of differences between the main family and the branch families. She never wanted it to do this for herself but the outcome was for the relaxation of the branch families itself.

But now, as she had been cruelly kicked out of the Hyuuga manor as she was trash, her mind was empty and blank. Her heart was beating freely. And it looked like she was born again.

"**She wants to go home, but nobody's home.  
****It's where she lies, broken inside.  
****With no place to go, no place to go to dry her eyes.  
****Broken inside."**

She stopped in front of her apartment and unconsciously knocked on the oak door. A small smile graced her lips. Nobody was home obviously. She was alone now and she new she had to cope with it. Cope with all the hurt she had gone through and grip her life again.

Everyone had a small life. They did whatever they did for themselves, not giving a darn about others…

Hinata unlocked her apartment's door and entered, slamming the door behind her. She kicked off her shoes and walked towards her bedroom. She slammed shut the bedroom's door again and jumped on her soft feathery bed.

"**Her feelings she hides."**

She always did hide her feelings and emotions. She cried when no one was looking and trained till she dropped to become stronger. When she was young, she was obsessed with Naruto because she knew that Naruto was kind and he might come over to her and share a few words of kindness with her.

She was so wrong.

It looked like she was an angel and nobody could see her but she could see them. She just stood their as life went past and people moved on to their lives. She would feel sorry for herself and her body was usually covered in wounds but she always greeted everyone with a smile as though nothing was wrong with her life. She cared about others and blamed herself if anything bad happened. This was because she hid her emotions and was afraid to know that there might be someone out there that would be hurt like her. And as long as she was alive, she didn't want to know that people were hurt and in emotional stress. So that's why, she didn't let anyone pity her and whenever she met someone, she greeted him or her with a smile because she knew that she might make someone's day.

"**Her dreams she can't find.  
****She's losing her mind"**

She never really had any goals in her life. When Kurenai-sensei had asked her about her dreams and goals, she just played her fingers shyly and had said "None that I am focused on"

People called her mad, they said she didn't have any aim in life and she was just useless.

But she always had dreams, she wanted to become stronger and she wanted Naruto to notice her and like her. She wanted to please her father and be a great Hyuuga heiress…

But she hadn't achieved anything…

She was a failure.

"**She can't find her place.  
****She's losing her faith  
****She's fallen from grace."**

She had lost everything, she didn't know what her aim was and she didn't know who loved her or not!

She was broken.

But now, she wasn't.

Hinata rolled at the side of her bed and clenched her hands into fists.

"**She's all over the place."**

She had a newborn spirit now. She was determined to prove herself to the world as now all the family pressure was lifted from her heart. She was now determined to become so powerful that she would be all over the place. Everyone would know her; everyone would her name and would look at her in respect.

"**She wants to go home, but nobody's home.  
****It's where she lies, broken inside.  
****With no place to go, no place to go to dry her eyes.  
****Broken inside.  
****She's lost inside, lost inside...oh oh.  
****She's lost inside, lost inside...oh oh yeah."**

With a small satisfied smile, Hyuuga Hinata, the ex-Hyuuga heiress, closed her eyes and drifted into unconsciousness. Determined that her broken heart will heal in the morning and she would start living her life for the first time.

* * *

**Finished at last! done! **

**i will update if you guys review, if you guys dont reviews, then this is a one shot!**

**soooo this depends on you guys! read and review! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**A change for the better**

God made so many years, so many decades and so many centuries, but a person always took all this time as one second, an hour and a day. When he could not achieve his goal in one day, he would shrug off his shoulders thinking that it was JUST a day. Though, god also made days, telling that time should not be wasted just lazing around, brooding over the past.

The first rays of sunlight escaped through the dusty old open window and on top of the unmade, untidy bed where a pale girl was lying in a deep slumber, her long black midnight hair sprawled across the bed. Her surroundings were simple but dusty; her room was slightly small, a closed wooden unpolished closet at one side, a small dusty side table beside her bed with a long blue lamp standing there. Two big suit cases laid under the curtain less windows and the wooden floor needed a scrubbing.

With a small moan, the girl on the bed stirred and slowly opened her eyes, staring at the white cobwebbed ceiling. A small smile graced her fresh pink lips as she crawled out of bed and stretched. She walked towards to one of her suit case and opened it, digging through odds and ends, Hinata pulled out a big blue towel and a few of her clothes.

A small smile again graced her lips as she headed towards the bathroom and she shrugged to no one in particular.

"_I have nothing to lose now, only to gain…I am going to change for the better,"_

After a quick shower, she looked around at her apartment thoughtfully, looking at things that needed fixing or cleaning.

Her apartment, it was another story; she never thought that when she would have purchased this apartment, she would live here alone after she turned twenty. She always expected to become the Hyuuga heiress and it was kind of a shock to her that she couldn't be one. But she still had hope when she remembered that she had a place to live and had a great amount of money to live without working for the next ten years. She got the money by her kind tactics, missions and tutoring the young ones to become a ninja. She had the brains and she was just helping about, until Iuka-sensei had suddenly paid her. When she was fourteen, her instincts told her to buy herself an apartment because she needed one to rest after she was done training and when she needed some alone time, thinking about her future and her life. It was a good apartment and she had the money back then, thanks to her savings.

Slowly and steadily as she grew, she began to buy stuff and started to fill her apartment with stuff that she always wanted. She never liked the huge Hyuuga compound… it was too big and had very little people.

Hinata stretched and decided to clean up her apartment before going to the Ramen shop to have breakfast. She looked at the wall clock in the TV lounge which stuck six. She was always an early person. _"Rise with the birds"_ her mother use to tell her and she always obeyed.

Opening the coat cupboard, she pulled out a broom, a bucket and a few other cleaning things before kicking the coat cupboard door shut in an unladylike way. The nerve, she wasn't a Hyuuga now; she could do whatever she wanted… even be cold sometimes.

Rolling up her sleeves, she looked determinedly at her apartment.

"_Clean Sweep,"_

* * *

**After five hours.**

* * *

Hinata groaned loudly as her head swing with lack of food but she didn't pant neither complain as she stuffed back the cleaning things in the coat cupboard and looked happily at her cleaned shining apartment. Cleaning was one her qualities that the Hyuugas thought was useless and unnecessary as they was thousands of maids in the compound.

Hinata walked towards her now sparkling room and fished out some money from her purse before stuffing the bills untidily in her pocket. She grabbed her apartment's keys and walked out of her room and then out of her apartment. She locked before she ran downstairs at full speed, trying to hush down her lightly growling stomach.

Standing in one of the similar streets of Konoha, Hinata straightened herself up as the passerbys glanced at her, probably recognizing she was a Hyuuga and an important person. Hinata scoffed mentally as she slipped her hands in her coat's pockets and started to walk towards a common ramen bar.

She ordered her ramen and started eating it, not thanking the shopkeeper like she always did; she glanced around trying to see any familiar faces. She thankfully sighed when she did not and started galloping down her ramen hungrily.

"One bowl of your special please,"

Hinata slightly jumped from her seat and quickly gathered herself, putting a clueless expression on her face as she curiously looked around. A blond girl with her hair tied up in four pony tails sat down next to her, a huge fan at her back.

Hinata quickly shifted her glance towards her half eaten bowl of ramen when she was caught staring. Fighting a blush from coming on her cheeks, she started to eat again.

The blond stared at her, looking up and down her body like a snake hovering its head.

"You are the Hyuuga girl, right?" she suddenly said.

Hinata cling slightly as she looked at the blond and slowly nodded.

The blond grinned sheepishly and shoved her hand in front of Hinata's face that looked expressionlessly at it.

"Well, I am Temari… you might know me from the chuunin exams that took place when we were thirteen! Wow, a lot of time has been passed till then but I still remember those days. But I am a jounin now which is a good thing but chuunin exams were really very fun, don't you think?"

Hinata raised her eyebrows as a number of words came into her mind in lightening speed. Stupid, loud mouth, slightly dumb and very harsh, these were those words. Hinata forced herself to smile at her as politely as she could and shook her head lightly.

"Yeah they were fun," she replied though any normal person would recognize the sarcasm in her voice. Fun? Yeah right… if beaten to the pulp by her cold prodigy of a cousin was fun so sure… it was fun.

Temari shrugged and started to eat her ramen, talking to herself than to Hinata.

"Well, I must say that was a long time ago. But obviously one day we all have to grow up, get married and stuff. I am just saying that because…"

Hinata sighed mentally and tried to focus on whatever the blond was saying but her mind refused to take her orders. Putting her usual smile on her face, she finished her ramen when suddenly she remembered something. Hinata looked up at Temari curiously who was talking non-stop and frowned deeply.

"Ano… Temari-san?" she asked.

Temari stopped in mid-sentence and looked at Hinata with a huge smile.

"Yeah?"

"I am wondering, why are you here? I mean, aren't you suppose to be in Suna?"

Temari sighed deeply and returned to her bowl casually.

"Well, Hinata-Chan, you see me and Gaara came to Konoha for a meeting. We have been here for a couple of days now and I thought everybody knew that anyway we are leaving today," she replied.

Hinata nodded slowly as she paid for her ramen and with a small farewell, she started walking towards the Hokage's office.

* * *

"Well looks like you are leaving today," Tsunade said to the red head who was leaning against the wall with his eyes closed.

No reply came from him as the blond shuffled a stack of papers in front of her before clearing her throat loudly. The door burst open and Shizune came running in, her arms full of papers.

"Yes?" she said in a breathless tone as she looked over at the smiling Hokage.

"Shizune, get some ninjas so they could escort the Kaskage and his sister back to the sand,"

"There would be no need of that,"

The red head's cold voice echoed through the office as he straightened himself up from the wall.

Tsunade got up from her chair and looked politely at him.

"But I insist,"

"More people would be only troublesome,"

"But Konoha's top ninjas will happily escort you safely back to Suna,"

"No,"

"I insist,"

Gaara sighed loudly wishing he went with his sister to get some ramen. He knew that Tsunade was a stubborn person and he just didn't want to see her bad side at the time like this.

"Ok fine,"

Tsunade squeaked happily as she looked at Shizune who went pale for a second. Shizune bit her bottom lip as she put the stack of papers on the Hokage's desk and grabbed Tsunade's arm, dragging her at the corner, grinning sheepishly at the confused Kaskage.

At the corner of the room, Shizune turned her face to look sharply at her best friend also known as the Hokage.

"Are you like NUTS!?" she whispered harshly at the blond's face who raised her eyebrows in confusion.

"What?" she mumbled dumbly which earned an exasperated sigh from Shizune.

"You signed almost the whole ANBU squad on an A-ranked mission. Then you signed most of jounins on missions too!"

Tsunade's eyes widened in realization.

"So that's what the papers were about!" she whispered back.

Shizune's eyebrows twitched angrily.

"And that means we are out of good ninjas! But I just promised the Kaskage an escort! I am so dead! God, please help me!"

Suddenly the heated conversation was interrupted by a sharp knock on the office door. Distracted, Shizune turned away and walked towards the door before opening it.

"Hey Shizune, is the Hokage free?" the black haired beauty asked in a voice of that was hardly recognizable.

Shizune pulled Hinata in before slamming the door shut. Hinata's eyes widened at her actions as she looked around the office. She spotted the Kazkage leaning against the wall and a very pale Hokage.

Hinata was about to request the Hokage to give her a mission so she could get out of the village as soon as possible when she was suddenly interrupted by the Hokage herself.

"I am so glad you came Hinata! Do you want a mission!?" Tsunade said as she stepped in front of Hinata who sweat dropped.

"Er… sure," Hinata replied, her inner conscience telling her that something was certainly not right. First of all, Hinata was never that frank with the Hokage and according to her cousin, Neji… the decision of banishing her from the Hyuuga compound was discussed between her father and Tsunade herself.

"Well, then that's great! Your mission is to escort the Kazkage and his sister to Suna safely,"

Hinata wanted to scoff and stomp her foot on the wooden floor in irritation. Here she was, a jounin, who wanted a long term mission so she could distract herself from Konoha but all she got was to be an escort with those people who probably thought she was weak.

As though her thoughts were written on her face, the Kazkage scoffed loudly.

"You want _her _to be our escort? I might be able to defend myself from enemies so would be my sister but I don't think so she could even do that… forget defending us,"

Hinata ignored his sarcasm as she looked coldly at him. She didn't blame him, she only got powerful a day ago and she now fully believed in herself that she was capable of doing things that she would never thought of doing before. Even though she knew she had to prove herself to all the people that she wasn't the same Hinata anymore, starting from the Kazkage who was ice cold wasn't.

"Actually Hinata is very powerful, do not underestimate her," Shizune suddenly spoke up.

Hinata looked at Shizune and she was glad that someone stood for her. She looked coldly at the Hokage who was smiling stupidly at no one at particular.

"Well then Hinata, you would leave in an hour, get ready and meet the Kazkage at the gates," Tsunade said as she walked back at her desk.

With a small curt nod and a cold glare at Gaara, Hinata turned and walked out of the office leaving a certain red head in shock.

* * *

**:P**

**i made Tsunade cold and stupid and Shizne very bubbly. And they both are best friends! lol**

**anyway, next chapter will be uploaded as quickly as i get some reviews!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Aimless Problems**

**By Ayesha Raees**

**Chapter 3**

**Life is a strange mystery**

Hinata walked into her apartment and looked for the bag that she usually prepared for battles; it was in her nature to be prepared if an emergency took place. She had made a reserve bag which held all her necessities for a long term mission so that if the time was less, she can have a proper surviving bag to go through missions.

She opened her neatly arranged closet and pulled out an orange colored backpack from below and threw it on her bed. She closed her closet with a slight bang and walked towards the nearby wall.

She made a few hand seals and slammed her right hand onto the wall. The place where her hand made contact glowed a golden color and as she removed her hand, a seal appeared that read **"hidden"**. A small portion of bricks disappeared, showing a small hidden chamber.

Another reason for Hinata to get a private apartment was that she can freely do whatever she wanted without anyone telling her to stop or anyone spying on her. She usually came here to think but meditation was another part of training and in order to do so, a person needs to sit and listen to the surroundings in a quiet place. Meditation is not only for clearing the human mind and soul from troubles and burdens, but it was for increasing the human chakra level too. Though Hinata always failed to achieve the goal of meditation; her troubles and burdens would never go away and her chakra level stayed the same and she thought that something was seriously wrong with her.

So it wasn't surprising for her to go to Kurenai-sensei and tell her this. Kurenai was always a nice, caring woman and understood the reason behind Hinata's failing meditation. She said that if a person who is burdened against his will and has lots of goals, it is difficult for him to achieve the goal of meditation. At that time she was young and she couldn't understand about soul burden but now she did. Though she thankful to Kurenai for giving her a new definition of meditation.

Imagination.

A thing that was easy to do but hard to put in real life. A thing that everybody enjoyed and it was helpful for Hinata as she always liked to do these kinds of things. For months she did that and enjoyed and realized that it made her fairly happier.

But one day, she just thought that if she tried to put these things in real life, it will become even more beneficial. And then, her apartment began to get more changes; seals of different sorts all around the place, hiding secret rooms, chambers and safes, new kind of poisons that the medic nins didn't knew the cure of, new kind of medicines that even Tsunade never head of and her favorite, a new kind of explosives that were difficult of detect and can blow even larger than a normal explosive tag.

But she was always afraid to use things like that in real life and outside her apartment. One day, she dig out the courage to put a new medicine into her bag when going to the Chuunin Exams but that small bottle of special remedy that she had worked on for a six whole months, was thrown away into the garbage by the medical ninjas who took Kiba away for treatment when he was beaten up by Uzumaki Naruto.

But now, she didn't really care who got hurt and who got healed, this time she needed to find a way in her darkening life. So it wasn't surprising as she stepped into the hidden chamber and turned a light. The crates and jars of raw materials were neatly put away in a corner. A smile graced her lips as she turned towards a hidden closet on the wall. Making a few hand seals, she turned the defensive jutsu off and opened the closet. The first two shelves were lined with weapons such as kunais and shurikens. She picked two boxes of the basic weaponry and bent down to blow some dust of a couple of chests.

She picked one and bit her finger. She dropped some blood on the chest and it glowed a little before she opened it.

Bottles of medicines, drugs, poisons and chakra boosters lied there. A small relieved smile graced her lips as she picked several of them and shut the chest again, wiping the blood off. The chest glowed again and sealed itself.

She put it away and picked another. After repeating the procedure, she opened it and took out her special explosives.

These weren't tags or papers, but small spheres that looked beautiful and enchanted… like marbles. Some were blue with yellow tints in it and many more combinations. In real, the cover held a liquid that when broken and mixed with the core will blow up and the core gave a bigger blast. She had the idea when she saw some kids playing with marbles and had mused over the scene sadly in her apartment, wishing her life was like that.

She scoffed slightly trying her best not to daydream too much and after helping herself, shut the chest and put it away.

After she hid everything away just like the way it was before, she walked towards her bed and sat down with a huff. She dragged her bag onto her lap and looked towards the clock. There was half an hour left to go to the gate. She put some of her stuff in her bag and then walked towards the full length mirror. She sighed loudly at her reflection and took off her jacket and threw it away in the corner. She looked at her waist.

She needed to carry more stuff now and her jacket was just in the way. She remembered Tenten wearing a bigger belt around her waist to carry more weaponry. She nodded at her reflection and turned away towards her closet again.

After five minutes of rummaging through it wildly in excitement, she at last found out what she was looking for. A huge yellow belt with hundreds of pockets in it, she exhaled in relief and wore it on her petite waist by wrapping it around three to four times.

After putting all her weaponry in her belt, she stretched and picked up her bag. She put it on and looked towards the clock; ten minutes left.

Maybe she should go now and get a pastry on the way. She also needed to buy a bento box for her journey; the last thing she wanted was to get starved in her mission.

She walked out of the apartment and locked the door. She went out of the building and started to walk towards the nearest bakery.

After buying and packing her stuff and buying a granola bar instead of a pastry, she started to walk towards the Konoha gate. She swallowed the bar down in a couple of hasty bites and pocketed the wrapper before leaning against the nearby wall, waiting for the sand siblings to come.

After waiting for a couple of minutes, Hinata spotted the blond and the Kazekage, walking towards her in silence.

Hinata thought that it was silly of Tsunade to get them an escort. They both were **perfect** ninjas! They even beat up the Akatsuki in one way! She inwardly sighed and straightened up from her position before walking out of the door after giving them a sideway glance.

She slipped her hands in her trouser's pockets and started to walk gloomily towards the sand village without another word.

* * *

**Ok! WOW I UPDATED! I have been saying that a lot...**

**I am sorry if this chapter was boring but I promise you that the next chapter WONT be boring at all... i will give you a hint... there would be a FIGHT!**

**Now now... please dont try to pry anything else from me because I will tell you even though i dont want to!**

**please review! that would be the nicest thing ever!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Aimless Problems**

**Chapter 4**

**Trouble**

Hinata walked alone back towards her village. She had dropped the two shinobi to their respective village and had endured Temari's cheerful chatting. It wasn't like she didn't like it but she was, currently, in a bad shape as she had recently got disowned and was kicked out. And when she gained her determination after such a long hard time, she wanted to get a real hard mission so she could clear up her head.

But taking a walk with the quiet and somehow irritated (he had added comments that were clearly at Hinata and were very sarcastic) Kazekage and his chatting and abnormally cheerful older sister for a two day's walk towards the sand village with constant breaks on the way at Temari's requests because she said that it was better to rest now for she would be hell a lot busy when she reached her village.

And Hinata, surprisingly impatient, grew pissed when her brother didn't object and agree with what she said.

So she had to follow them and waste time, sitting outside the pub as they both relaxed inside. She had no intent to go in there and ruin their privacy or whatever chat they were having. Maybe simply because she didn't wanted to be a part of it.

But now as the slow and stupid journey was over, she wanted to return to her village as quickly as she could so that she could request the Hokage another mission which would, probably, be harder than she just now had.

It was almost dawn and half of the journey was left and Hinata wanted to travel through the night too so she could arrive at her village the first thing in the morning. She didn't care if she needed rest or not, she just wanted to get to Konoha as soon as possible.

And it was during her walk, after the sun had set and it was probably near ten, when she felt a sudden change in the temperature and a fiery aura roamed in the air, making her stop in her tracks, trying hard to focus at what was going on. The trees around stood still and the shadows loomed on top of her, as though hiding her from the mystical evil aura that had suddenly started to loom in the peaceful and quiet atmosphere. The noise of crickets and the hooting of owls suddenly vanished, leaving Hinata in a confused and lost state.

"What's going on?" she muttered to herself as she stepped forward and looked around.

It was getting hotter and hotter by every passing second and Hinata suddenly realized that a powerful and dangerous fire had started a few distance away from her location. After a few seconds, she could smell the burning wood and thick ashes that burned her throat and bought tears into her eyes.

She wiped the tears in her eyes and started to jog away from the sudden forest fire, ignoring the confused thoughts in her head when she realized that exactly how the fire had started when there was no lightening, no sun blaze and neither any sort of chakra energy that she could feel. And the fire had spread so quickly… she couldn't even tell the sudden change in temperature. She was dreading at what was going on.

Suddenly she heard a sharp scream through out the forest, making her stop in her tracks and spun around to face the blazing fire behind her, panting slightly, her sweat rolling down her cheeks and falling from her chin down to the ground. Heart beating, her nose suddenly picked up the foul smell of blood.

And then her legs started to move on her own, not away from the drastic scene like she always ran from but towards the burning scene. The fire was so humungous and furious that she was forced to stop and dodge a thrashing branch that came her way.

The smell of blood was getting stronger and stronger. She needed to save the person who was in trouble and see what was going on.

Her hands went towards her water bottle on her waist and her fingers, despite the heat and the suffocation, gracefully opened the cap and she motioned all of the water out of the bottle. She dropped the bottle onto the ground without another care and concentrated on her chakra towards the big ball of water in her hands.

She had to be careful or the water would be evaporated and things will go from bad to worst.

She motioned to the water and it surrounded her whole, making a pure oval shield from her head to toe. She slapped her hands together and hardened the water, a few ice crystals formed here and there.

She looked determinedly towards the raging forest and took a deep breath of the clear water surrounding her, enjoying the coolness for a second before dashing forward.

The fire hissed menacingly as it touched the cool water shield and Hinata frowned deeply as she saw steam coming from her self made shield. She clicked her tongue as she put some chakra outside the shield so the fire would have less affect.

Sighing deeply again, she quickened her speed, her feet crushing the already burnt up leaves and branches, hot ashes flew past her and she narrowed her eyes at the end of the forest line.

She burst out of the flaming trees and gasped in both surprise and relief when cool moist air hit her face. She stopped in her tracks, taking her time to register at what was going on. The air was so calm and cool and the area looked unaffected by the fire in the forest that she was even more confused and curious to know what was going on.

Her nose suddenly picked up, the now very heavy, smell of blood. She stepped forward slowly, her Byakugan activating automatically because her body had suddenly judged the trouble as she suddenly gasped when she saw something that she did not expect.

Uzumaki Naruto and Haruono Sakura on the ground injured and bloodied with a dark looming figure standing on top of them.

Hinata's eyes widened.

"_What's happening?"_

0000000000000000000

**Sorry for such a late update... I have so many fics that i dont find time to update all of them! (weeps)**

**Anyway comment! **


End file.
